


Toe to Toe

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, private lessons, tahorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In Narook’s when Korra and Tahno are staring off, Korra actually goes to hit him but Bolin tries to stop her, knocking her into Tahno on accident into a cheesy ACCIDENT KISS! Akwardness and hotness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toe to Toe

“If you’d like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some…private lessons.”  
She was going to smack him upside that pretty face of his. The male oozed sensuality and she cursed her traitorous female body for reacting to that smooth purr in her ear. She slowly stood, using the distraction as a chance to right herself. His eyes were practically undressing her and to be honest, it was hard to keep herself from doing the same thing. The tension crackled between them and she knew one touch would light her up. 

“You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?” she growled, though it sounded huskier than she intended. She could not, -could not-, let him think that she felt any sort of attraction to him. Even if it was lust at first sight. It was kind of like staring down wolves back home. They could smell fear and if one gave off the tiniest scent, they could pick up on it a mile away. He was like those wolves-staring down hard at her, looking for any sort of crack to wiggle in. 

“Go for it. I’ll give you the first shot.” That smirk was still on his lips and she had the strangest urge to wipe it off with a good uppercut. Or a full tongue on tongue kiss, her inner subconscious supplied with barely disguised want for the male before her. 

“Korra, don’t. He’s just trying to bait you. You hit him, we’re out of the tournament.” Bolin hissed and for a moment she had forgotten about him. She raised her hand up, fully planning on calling Naga and scaring the eyeliner off this guy. However, Bolin must have thought she was raising her hand to slap Tahno. Bolin snapped a hand out, reaching to grab her shirt and pull her away. Korra jumped, thinking it was some surprise attack. She jerked and for a brief second, became unsteady on her feet. In pure instinct, she reached out and grabbed Tahno by his jacket, making him stumble into her and push her against the wall. 

Somehow, in all the mess, Tahno’s lips landed against her own.

Korra would later reflect if it was truly by accident or if Tahno used the force to his own advantage - she would never say that -she- did it on purpose…

The kiss lasted for almost thirty seconds - she wasn’t keeping count, really! It was pretty awkward, considering they were just staring into each other’s faces with their noses smashed up together, considering it wasn’t one of those perfect head-tilted-slightly-to-the-left kisses. Korra could see Bolin’s floundering face behind Tahno, along with the shocked expression on Tahno’s groupies. 

Tahno seemed to snap out of it first and put his hands on the wall beside her head to push away. Korra tightened her grip on his jacket and pulled him back. That kiss, even though accidental, was enough to set sparks to the embers that had built up inside during their heated little show down. “Not so fast pretty boy,” she smirked and pulled him back to where their noses were touching. He raised a finely arched eyebrow. 

“Korra! What are you doing?!” Bolin’s horror struck voice went in one ear and out the other. 

“I don’t think we were finished.” Not really giving Tahno a chance, she jerked his jacket and angled her head this time so that the kiss was a little more comfortable. He didn’t say anything. Rather, his lips responded forcefully against her own, tongue slipping out and pushing in between her lips. She opened her mouth, letting that flame roar through her. Being stuck in a compound pretty much twenty four seven with nothing but her hand really took a toll on the rampaging hormones. And honestly, she would have better luck with a tree than with Mako, the I’m-too-good-for-you bastard. And Bolin. Well, it was Bolin. He was more on a…brotherly level, so to speak. 

But this guy. He was right up her alley. 

Sexy, egotistical, ballsy enough to go against her, the freaking Avatar. He would obviously be strong enough to handle her. She may be from a water tribe, but she had the heart and spirit of a fire bender. 

She was pulling at his hair now, their kiss seeming to go on forever. His hands had jacked her legs up and she slid up the wall as he fitted her around his waist, grinding something that felt rather large and impressive into her center. Pleasure spiked through her blood and if it weren’t for the need of oxygen, she would have tried to see how far her tongue could really go. 

They broke away, panting and gasping. He was snarling something about her pulling his hair, so she lightened up just a little bit as she tightened her legs around his waist. He bent his head to her neck, biting along her neck. Her head tilted back, eyes rolling as he palmed a breast underneath her parka. She was sweltering and as she slid her fingers down the back of his neck, she could feel damp strands slicked against his skin. 

Really, it didn’t matter that there was an audience. In fact, Korra thought it was a little sexy knowing that this hot scene was going down in front of other people. She wasn’t afraid of what they thought. She was the fucking Avatar. If they had a problem, they could just deal with it. 

Tahno was hitting just the right spot despite the barrier of their clothing. He was still biting at her neck, but was working his way up the other side. They were both rubbing against each other, in their own little world. His teeth were at her lips, biting gently on her lower one and sucking it in. She was close now, her body starting to tremble. Her eyes, half closed, opened just a little bit more to his intense gaze. 

She shuddered, letting out a loud hiss as her body locked up. Stars twinkled before her eyes and for a moment she felt weightless. She heard him grunt, give one final thrust before he sagged against her. She dropped her legs, her knees almost buckling. They fought to catch their breath, staring at each other for a moment longer. He finally pushed away and turned, straightening his jacket, managing to keep cool. Korra leaned against the wall, watching with a small smirk as he motioned for his still stunned posse to follow him. They said nothing, their heads swiveling to her, to him, back to her, and finally resting on him. 

“Did I stutter? Let’s go.” His voice was forceful and they snapped into action, tossing glares her way. She resisted the urge to flip them off and turned her attention to Bolin, who was sagging in his seat, hands covering his eyes.

“K-Korra, what did you just do?” His voice moaned and she quirked a brow. 

She shrugged. “Hell if I know. But it felt pretty damn good.” She chewed on her bottom lip.

“Maybe I will take him up on those private lessons.”


End file.
